Air separation units (ASUs) are typically constructed in fabrication shops and then transported to their installation sites via roads and waterways. As such, the roads, waterways, and bridge clearances create a practical limit on the sizes of the ASUs. However, the market's need for ASUs has grown tremendously, with future projections rising even more. As such, the industry is facing a serious challenge in trying to meet these needs in a cost effective manner.
In the past, if a user required a larger amount of oxygen than what an ASU could typically deliver, the installation would just add additional ASUs until the need was satisfied (e.g., two 2,000 tpd instead of one 4,000 tpd). While this setup can provide the necessary flows, it creates additional problems related to maintenance and costs more than operating one ASU.
Therefore, there is clearly a need for a manufacturing method and device that would allow for very large ASUs to be constructed and delivered to places of need, particularly when those places are in remote areas that are not conducive to large trucks. Areas that are landlocked and away from large navigable rivers also suffer from these aforementioned drawbacks.